Salvage
Salvage is the third ending theme of the Kokoro Connect anime during the Kako Random arc. __TOC__ Romaji Lyrics= Nagare ochiteku ima ga Tokei no sunanaraba Okizari ni shita kako wa doko e kieta no? Kondaku shita kioku hai biru no tsumeta-sa Itsumo me o sorashita shayō no sora Namida de boyake teta karappo no setsuna-sa ni Jibun o motometeita hazu na no ni Everything randomized utagaukara Nigedasu koto mo dekinai Nomikudashite wa munegaitamu Nigai yowa-sa sarubēji Everything randomised Rifujin no umi oborenagara Nobashita te de tashikameta no wa Nokoshite kita itsuka Kuchisū ga heru tabi ni Ikiba no nai omoi ga Sono shitsuryō o mashite shihai shiteiku Tameiki no shiro-sa denchi-gire no raito Jojoni ukabiagatte ku sekai Muishiki ni daibu hakidashita sono namae ni wa kawari o motome teita wake janai jā dōshite Tashikame ni iku yo ima kara kotae ketsumatsu o Sore ga zutto kawaranai (motto) Ikikatadakara omoide ga oshiete kureta koto (ima demo) hitotsu dake te ni shite Everything randomized itami no naka Taisetsunamono o motomete koi no zanshi mo mata yakusoku mo Tsurai kako mo sarubēji Everything randomized Fumidasu goto katachi kaeru Yukusaki o erabi toru no wa Machigainaku jibun Everything randomized Oite kita kako Furikiru hodo ni kasoku shite Hoshigaru mama nozomeba ii Tadori tsukerukara Shinpuru ni Randomize Rifujin no umi oborenagara Nobashita te de tashikameta no wa Nokoshite kita yūki |-| English Lyrics= The present keeps flowing down As if it were an hourglass The past that we left behind, where has it disappeared to? My cloudy memories, the coldness of the abandoned buildings I always looked away from the sunset In this empty sadness, blurred by tears I thought I was seeking myself Everything randomize, because I doubt, I cannot run away from it I swallow my heartache It's a bitter weakness to salvage Everything randomize I’m drowning in a sea of irrationality With an outstretched hand, I must determine The "someday" I've left behind When I'm at a lack for words My feelings have nowhere to go Increase the mass and take control The whiteness of a sigh, the light of a dead battery That world is slowly resurfacing Just because I spewed that name unconsciously It doesn't mean I wanted a replacement So then why? I’m going now to verify my answer, my conclusion It won't ever change (More) Because that's my way of life The memories you taught me(Even now) Are the one thing I have Everything randomize, in this pain I search for what’s important. The remains of love and promises, too This painful past, too, I'll salvage Everything randomize I change with every step The one who decides my destiny Is definitely myself Everything randomize From the past I’ve left, I’ll accelerate to a point where it doesn’t matter It's fine if you still desire it, because you can follow Simply randomize I’m drowning in a sea of irrationality With an outstretched hand, I must determine The courage I've left behind |-| Kanji Lyrics= 流れ落ちてくイマが 時計の砂ならば 置き去りにしたカコは 何処へ消えたの？ 混濁した記憶 廃ビルの冷たさ 何時も目を逸らした斜陽の空 涙でぼやけてた空っぽの切なさに 自分を求めていたはずなのに Everything is randomize 疑うから逃げ出すこともできない 飲み下しては胸が痛む 苦い弱さサルベイジ Everything is randomize 理不尽の海溺れながら 伸ばした手で確かめたのは残してきた「いつか」？ 口数が減る度に行き場のない想いが その質量を増して支配していく ため息の白さ 電池切れのライト 徐々に浮かび上がってくセカイ 無意識にダイブ吐き出したその名前には 代わりを求めてた訳じゃない じゃあどうして？ 確かめに行くよ今から 答え、結末を それがずっと変わらない (もっと) 生き方だから思い出が教えてくれたこと (今でも) ひとつだけ手にして Everything is randomize 痛みの中大切なものを求めて 恋の残滓【ざんし】もまた約束も 辛いカコもサルベイジ Everything is randomize 踏み出すごど形変える 行く先を選び取るのは間違いなく「自分」 Everything is randomize 置いてきた過去　振り切るほどに加速して 欲しがるまま望めばいい　辿り着けるから シンプルに Randomize 理不尽の海溺れながら 伸ばした手で確かめたのは残してきた「勇気」 Trivia Category:Music